<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If a bus crashes into us (to die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die) by BBachman9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180677">If a bus crashes into us (to die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9'>BBachman9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBachman9/pseuds/BBachman9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Polo siempre despierta primero que Caye. Todavía somnoliento lo descubre mirándolo y ríe- "Saca una foto que duran más".  Cerrando los ojos apoya su frente contra la suya. "Feliz cumpleaños Val".</p><p>Valerio rueda los ojos, divertido y le guiña uno-"Tranquilo cariño, no necesito foto alguna, me acuerdo de tu cara a la perfección. Bueno, de tu cara y derivados en verdad. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Es muy tarde para agregar regalo? ". Polo ríe mientras niega con la cabeza, su sonrojo sube hasta las puntas de sus orejas. </p><p>"Desayuno"-murmura levantándose de la cama de un salto. - "Hago el desayuno, te toca despertarla"</p><p>O: Es el cumpleaños de Val, celebración pequeña pero lo disfruta en grande. </p><p>O: El fix it fic que mí corazón necesitaba. Compatible con canon, menos la parte en la que Polo muere, porque puedo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Cayetana Grajera Pando/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If a bus crashes into us (to die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Puede haber algún error, lo voy a revisar en un rato, espero que no. Pd: cuando esté en la compu agrego etiquetas :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando su terapeuta le ofreció recomendarle un colega psiquiatra para que le administrara pastillas, para dormir un poco más; y de esa manera poder disfrutar de un sueño más profundo, las rechazó sin pensarlo. </p><p>Podía sobrevivir durmiendo seis horas al día. En sus épocas de secundaria, su máximo récord fueron seis días durmiendo hora, hora y media por noche. Descansar seis a comparación, era un privilegio. Puso como excusa que estaba en contra de toda droga.</p><p>Como es de esperar su psicologa  a duras penas pudo contener la risa. Valerio vió su mueca. No la culpa. Aunque, en favor de el, hace más de seis años que no consume nada. Sin contar marihuana, obviamente.</p><p>Su negación, sin embargo, tenía otras explicaciones más simples. </p><p>Adoraba madrugar, porque podía verlos dormir. Quizás suene un poco espeluznante, pero no es como que pueda ni quiera evitarlo. </p><p>Son tan lindos.</p><p>Con el semblante calmo y la respiración profunda. Por lo general abrazados entre sí, con la cabeza de la niña en el pecho de él. </p><p>Polo suele dormir en el medio, la mayoría de las veces. Ya que es el que menos necesita de espacio personal, y el que más ruega por ser mimado de los tres. Ninguno tiene quejas al respecto. </p><p>Es claro que no le iba a explicar estos motivos a su terapeuta. Valerio podía recitar a viva voz las obsenidades que soltaba en la cama a todo ser humano dispuesto a escucharlas, pero confesar sus sentimientos en voz alta lo hacía sentir vulnerable, inseguro. </p><p>Caye era más tranquila, al dormir, claro. Era imposible despertarla, y peor cuando volvía cansada de sus clases y su empleo a medio tiempo. Se movía mucho, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, Val lo sabía porque empujaba a Polo hacía su lado. Era de murmurar entre sueños, cosas inteligibles, sus nombres a veces. Combinaciones de unirlos. Val muchas noches sobrepasaba a Polo con cuidado, y la escuchaba atentamente, intentando darle sentido a sus murmullos. </p><p>Ver dormir a Polo le estrujaba el corazón. Sus mañanas eran calmas. Sus noches aterradoras.</p><p>Le dolía mucho que al niño le costara descansar, alejarse de sus problemas inclusive durmiendo. </p><p>Estaba teniendo un gran progreso últimamente, veía a su terapeuta solo una vez a la semana. Y las pesadillas se habían hecho menos frecuentes, al menos las que recordaba. Pero muchas madrugadas Valerio quien tenía el sueño muy ligero, se despertaba al escuchar a Polo sollozar, y retorcerse como si algo le doliera. </p><p>El lo calmaba chistando bajito, acariciándole la mandíbula, frotando las mantas en su piel. Solía funcionar perfectamente, entraba más profundo en su sueño, logrando calmarse.</p><p>La mayoría de las noches. Las más calmas. </p><p>Valerio no quiere recordar las peores.</p><p> Caye siempre está despierta a su lado cuando sucede, podrá tener el sueño muy pesado pero él literalmente chilla. De igual manera ella lo mataría si no la despertara. </p><p> No es partidario de despertar a los que tienen un mal sueño, pero no puede soportar mucho tiempo verlo así. </p><p>Él se clava las uñas en las manos aún dormido, se muerde los labios, se rasca la piel como si le incomodara que cubriera sus huesos. Conoce bien que el momento que empieza a balbucear disculpas es el momento de despertarlo. </p><p>**<br/>
La primera vez. La primera vez que lo vió así había sido su primera noche en Londres. Conocía de sus pesadillas, pero nunca había presenciado una de este tipo. </p><p>Se quedó bloqueado, si tiene que reconocerlo. No tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer. </p><p>Caye sí. Acomodándose entre sus piernas le sostuvo las manos alrededor de la cabeza y le besó los labios, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Supo que era para los dos cuando se giró para mirarlo. </p><p>El reaccionó en ese momento, y le sirvió un vaso de agua fría. Le puso a la chica una mano en la espalda, ella le dio una sonrisa triste.</p><p>"Ayudame a despertarlo" le dijo. Juntos lo sacudieron suavemente del hombro llamando a su nombre.</p><p> Al despertar parecía asustado, y su llanto no cesaba. </p><p>Val le dio de beber con cuidado, acariciando sus labios en el trayecto.  Lo abrazó por uno de sus costados, Cayetana en el otro. </p><p>"Polo"-pronunció, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cara- "Eres lo contrario a un asesino. Salvaste mí vida"- su expresión se iluminó, cómo si no fuera la primera vez que lo escuchara, cómo si lo estuviera esperando. </p><p>El chico apretó las manos de sus parejas, y apoyó su frente contra su hombro, mirando a Caye que les sonreía. -"And if a double-decker bus crashes into us, to die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die".</p><p>**</p><p>Polo siempre despierta primero que Caye. Todavía somnoliento lo descubre mirándolo y ríe- "Saca una foto que duran más".  Cerrando los ojos apoya su frente contra la suya. "Feliz cumpleaños Val".</p><p>Valerio rueda los ojos, divertido y le guiña uno-"Tranquilo cariño, no necesito foto alguna, me acuerdo de tu cara a la perfección. Bueno, de tu cara y derivados en verdad. Ahora que lo pienso, es muy tarde para agregar regalo? ". Polo ríe mientras niega con la cabeza, su sonrojo sube hasta las puntas de sus orejas. </p><p>"Desayuno"-murmura levantándose de la cama de un salto. - "Hago el desayuno, te toca despertarla" le dice señalando a su novia quien sigue profundamente dormida. </p><p>-"¿Por qué a mí el trabajo difícil siempre?"- Valerio se queja fingidamente. Agradece no tener que hacer nunca el desayuno. No sé lleva muy bien con la cocina. Recuerda la semana en la que Polo tuvo que viajar a ver a sus madres, y Caye lo acompañó para ver a la suya, el departamento estuvo repleto de comida rápida y cuencos de sopa, agradecido con su novia quien le había enseñado a calentar agua sin quemar la cocina en el intento. </p><p>Habiendo hablado de ello antes y sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba un despertar así, recorrió su espalda desnuda con sus manos y le bajó con  la boca ropa interior hasta sus tobillos, dispuesto a darle a su novio un espectáculo. </p><p>Y está muy orgulloso del temblor de Polo y de su torpe intento por no tirar nada de la bandeja al piso, al volver a la cocina y verlo entre las piernas de la rubia que mordía su almohada y gemía el nombre de Polo, incluso antes de que entrara a la habitación. </p><p>Descarada. </p><p>Val le da una fuerte nalgada que la hace jadear. </p><p>-"Misión completa mí capitán, mocosa despertada". </p><p>-"Amor"- se quejó Caye, mirando a Polo, con un puchero. "Me quitó la oportunidad de cantarle las mañanitas"-soltó, aunque no parecía muy molesta. </p><p>Polo río y le plantó un beso en la frente. </p><p>Val abrió un poco más sus piernas mientras apretaba sus rodillas y le dió un buen beso, escupiendo saliva y recorriendo con su lengua su entrada. </p><p>Caye agarró con tanta fuerza el cabello de Polo que ambos gimieron al besarse. </p><p>-"Canta" "Estoy esperando, nunca es demasiado tarde"-rebatio Val con cabeza apoyada en uno de sus muslos, Caye podía sentir lo mojada que estaba su poca cuando le mordió la parte superior.<br/>
/ /</p><p>Polo y Valerio se miran con la misma expresión de desgano. Polo bufa y le revuelve el cabello. Val lo ama tanto.</p><p>-"Cariño, Caye"-suplica. "¿Por qué tengo que ir? Me quedo contigo organizando. Porfavor, que Val me hace pasar verguenza-declaro sonriendo y señalandolo. </p><p>Ve de reojo a su novia asentir efusivamente. </p><p>De acuerdo, recapitulemos. Val lo ama y punto. </p><p>-"¡Traidor! Y yo que te iba a dejar que me la chupes en el camino. Nunca confíes en nadie, dicen. Y yo no escuché, tonto de mí- soltó dramáticamente.</p><p>Su novio estalló en carcajadas.</p><p>-"Ya no quedan románticos cómo tu Val" -Caye bromeó. -No pierdas el tren Cariño. Yo diría que es una oportunidad única en la vida" </p><p>Polo se puso las manos sobre el rostro en signo de vergüenza. Val temía que esta vez iba hacia ellos. Quien lo diría. </p><p>-"Y sería una acción tan forzosa de tu parte, te costaría mil horrores que te la chupe, verdad?. Amor, ya no hay lugar para que finjas, acaso está tu padre por aquí?. Además si piensas que es un regalo para mí chupartela…"-No pudo terminar, sus parejas lo miraban fijamente ladeando la cabeza.</p><p>-"No se puede con ustedes. Me doy por vencido. Bueno, no. Caye tu tienes una segunda oportunidad".<br/>
Ella le mandó un beso. Val levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en lo que pretendía ser un gesto ofendido. </p><p>Polo lo besó en la mejilla y lo tiró de una oreja en su camino hacia la puerta, llaves en mano. -"Vamos rizos, te compro un helado en el camino si te portas bien".</p><p>Val sonrió dejando su fachada. -No prometo nada.</p><p>En un saludo rápido, levantó a su novia de las piernas haciéndola reír. -"Portate bien cumpleañero o no hay torta" "Polo mí vida ponle un ojo" </p><p>Polo asintió, no muy convencido de que fuera a funcionar.</p><p>Al subir al auto, Polo lo obligó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, y a acomodar el asiento. Diría que vivir con el era como vivir con su padre, si a su progenitor le importara un mínimo cualquier aspecto de su vida o su seguridad en general.</p><p>Su rotura de tabique ejemplifica lo mucho que le importa, o importó. No habla con el hace años. De su familia solo tiene contacto con Lu, y está conforme con ello. </p><p>-"Te voy a hacer odiar ir de compras conmigo, más de la cuenta- amenazó ¿Por que me odian todas las señoras?, es homofobia" </p><p>Polo le acaricia la rodilla.</p><p>-"Tengo la leve sospecha de que quizás sea porque te paras en los carritos y corres en los pasillos, pero no te preocupes, le das vida al supermercado". </p><p>Val soltó el volante e hizo énfasis con las manos asintiendo. Polo lo enderezó con una rápidamente-"¡Exactamente!" . Su chico niega con la cabeza, pero de igual manera le da esa mirada. </p><p>A Val le gusta esa mirada. </p><p>/  /</p><p>Tardan menos tiempo de lo normal, alrededor de dos horas. Por lo general encontrar estacionamiento es un dolor de cabeza, y las filas son interminables. </p><p>Seguramente es debido a que hacen las compras en uno de los supermercados más cercanos a su piso, y viven en el distrito de Kensington y Chelsea, en el barrio de Belgravia, uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad. Entonces, al ser fines de noviembre, sus adinerados vecinos deben estar de vacaciones en el exterior. Por lo tanto no topan con sus empleadas domésticas en la fila. Hermoso barrio. Insistencia de sus madres. </p><p>No, ellos no tienen empleadas domésticas. Al parecer y en contra de todo pronóstico pueden ser adultos funcionales. Se turnan para lavar la ropa, cocinar, y planchar ellos solos. Bueno, al menos él y Caye. Pero ninguno de los dos se queja por tener que hacerlo por Val. Es por su bien y el del departamento. Y a Polo le encanta darle de comer.</p><p>Por otra parte, no es como si no se aprovechara un poco de la familia que tiene, ni de su dinero. Ama a sus madres aunque lo vuelvan loco, y agradece los esfuerzos que hacen por él. Sigue sin la necesidad de usar realmente dos los cuatro baños del ridículamente enorme piso, pero hay algo divertido en follar en baños distintos cada día. Bueno, son seis baños. Pero los últimos dos son parte de lo que se puede considerar como la parte de invitados. Puede ser un rico asqueroso, lo admite. La verdad es que si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.</p><p> A su favor, no es cómo si ninguno de ellos no trabajara tampoco. O no viviera prácticamente en Kings College. </p><p>Cayetana es licenciada en Artes Liberales  y tiene una maestría en Gestión Artística y Cultural. Actualmente cursa otra en Literatura Inglesa, Shakespeare en específico. Porque es una nerd.<br/>
En cuanto al trabajo, además de ser pasante en Vanity fair consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafetería de la zona, y cuida niños los fines de semana. Siempre bromea con que debe ser la primera residente de su barrio con trabajos por estilo. Probablemente. Lo hace muy bien. Tiene una energía envidiable, y un carisma que deja babeando a la mayoría de los clientes. Y una paciencia mayor a la de él y Val juntos. Polo la vió con niños y se sintió un bobo enamorado. Las comedias románticas que sus parejas lo obligan a ver le están friendo lentamente el cerebro. </p><p>Polo es oficialmente médico y trabaja como pasante en un consultorio de un cardiólogo de renombre, los cuales abundan por la zona. Situación en la que está para sacar provecho del renombre, poder agregarlo al currículum más que otra cosa. Está cursando un máster en Pediatría Avanzada, para disgusto de sus madres. Aunque todavía no lo saben, Polo conoce muy bien como va a ser su reacción. Les alarga la espera evitandoles la mala noticia por el momento. Si no las mató al elegir medicina, es muy probable que lo haga al decirles que no, no tiene ganas de ser cirujano plástico. </p><p>Val a diferencia de él tiene muchas ganas de matar a su padre. No lo culpa. Además de tener una licenciatura en Gestión Internacional y en Relaciones internacionales, cursa otro pregrado en Estudios de guerra e historia y un máster en Política Pública. Es gerente en una empresa hotelera tres días, 11 horas semanales y cobra tres veces más que él y Caye juntos. Claramente el chico no duerme. Aunque Polo sabe que disfruta restregarselo vía mail a su padre Val ama lo que hace. Es tan inteligente y práctico. Súper rápido en solucionar problemas y además de tener una gran iniciativa es muy bueno liderando. Bromas aparte.<br/>
Sabe que quiere entrar en la embajada de Chile en un futuro. Polo está completamente seguro de que antes de que termine su tercer licenciatura se lo van a pedir de rodillas. </p><p>-"Val! Mira al frente"-lo reta, al encontrarlo mirándolo. </p><p>Él levanta los hombros. "Es mucho mejor la vista a mí costado, además estoy estacionando bebé" </p><p>Polo afloja y le da un beso que tiene todas las intenciones de ser rápido y se libera jadeando cuando Val gime al morderle el labio-"Vamos rizos, entremos" </p><p>No hay ninguna decoración visible, Polo supone que organizó todo en la sala del fondo que es más pequeña que la principal pero más acogedora. </p><p>Tira de su novio para ir a buscarla a su cuarto. Antes dejan las compras sobre el desayunador en la cocina. </p><p> </p><p>Suben las escaleras despacio, por si se quedó dormida esperando.</p><p>Val entra primero y antes de que pueda pasar vuelve y le hace señas con un dedo sobre la boca para que guarde silencio. Lo agarra del cinturón y lleva hasta dentro. Polo está totalmente perdido hasta que mira hacia la cama. </p><p>Es todo un espectáculo. </p><p>Caye está de espaldas a ellos, sentada. Se está tocando, frotándose contra su almohada, cabalgandola. </p><p>En el piso de la habitación junto a la cama está su falda y zapatos, pero lleva puesta una camisa blanca que le llega hasta las rodillas. Polo piensa que debe ser de alguno de ellos pero no recuerda de quién. </p><p>Polo no se mueve. </p><p>Realmente no quiere incomodarla, aunque sea su novio y probablemente se esté masturbando pensando en alguno de los dos, o en los dos. No puede evitar endurecerse al pensarlo. </p><p>Val hace el primer movimiento. </p><p>Se sienta en la cama y sube las piernas. En algún momento se debe haber sacado las zapatillas porque está descalzo.</p><p>Ella siente el cambio de peso, y gira la cabeza notando a ambos. </p><p>Valerio le guiña un ojo.</p><p>Por un momento jadea sorprendida y esconde su rostro enrojecido en las sábanas. </p><p>Polo se mueve hacía su lado.</p><p> Está a punto de disculparse cuando la ve moverse nuevamente. Con más desespero que antes. Hace círculos con las caderas y toma fuerza aferrándose al cabezal de la cama, ahora acostada sujetando la almohada con sus muslos. Su gemido suena más a un sollozo. </p><p>Jura que escucha a Val tragar duro. </p><p>Por el momento va a tomar eso como un incentivo. De parte de ambos. </p><p>Despacio se acerca hasta la cabecera y para no asustarla muestra sus manos a sus ojos antes de sacarle la camisa y masajearle la espalda, los hombros, el cuello. La siente temblar. Ralentizó sus movimientos, pero sus embestidas son más duras. </p><p>-Eres una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto, sabes? Y viaje por todo el mundo. Lo digo de verdad mi vida, una cosa tan tierna. ¿Se siente bien, verdad? ¿Te gusta que te vean así? Toda agitada, tan linda. ¿Quieres que te cuide, qué tomé el mando? Caye asiente frenéticamente, frotando su mejilla en las sábanas. </p><p>Val la conoce muy bien, por la forma en la que encoge las piernas y por cómo el rubor baja hasta su cuello, está muy cerca. Sentado mirándolos se toca por arriba de los pantalones.</p><p>"Sentada"- le manda, sacando despacio la almohada debajo y poniéndola en frente de ella. Caye se queja débilmente aunque es visible cómo se estremece al cambio en su tono de voz. </p><p>Val culpa a la situación, cuando da cuenta de que lo está llamando y no pareciera ser la primera vez. Sacude la cabeza y se arrastra por la cama. Polo se ríe y lo mira a los ojos. -"Estás muy callado, ¿todo bien?" </p><p>-"Solo estaba disfrutando de la vista, y prefería escucharla a ella que a mí voz"-confiesa mirando hacía su novia quien se muerde el labio y rompe la distancia para darle un beso, antes de que Polo la pare. </p><p>-"Polo"-se quejan ambos. El no se ve arrepentido, y los mira divertido. -"Paciencia, ¿Caye no querías hacerme caso?" </p><p>Es gracioso lo arrepentida que se ve su novia por haberlo intentado besar, y lo encendido que lo pone. Hace mucho tiempo dejó de buscarle explicación a la vida la verdad. Just close your eyes and enjoy. </p><p>-"Querías hacerme caso, pero te escuché quejarte hace un momento. Me parece que Val es una muy mala influencia. Y yo que pensaba que eras buena" Ella traga. </p><p>No va a intervenir quejándose de que ella comenzó el beso, solo porque prefiere ver qué pasa. Y porque reconoce que probablemente sea cierto. Es una mocosa por imitación. </p><p>-"Val, aquí"-ordena, señalando la almohada frente a Caye. "Debajo de ella, con sus rodillas alrededor de tus caderas, no me hagas repetirlo". </p><p>Se mueve con tanta rapidez que hace crujir la cama. La acomoda como le dijo, pero no sabe muy bien que hacer con las manos, no lo aclaró. Por lo que las levanta sobre su cabeza y lo mira. Polo contiene una carcajada. Las toma con fuerza y mueve hacia la cintura de la rubia, besando antes la palma de una de ellas. </p><p>Val siente que Caye respira pesadamente, y rasguña con cuidado sus costillas, trazando un sendero con el pulgar. </p><p>Ambos lo miran. El no les aparta la mirada mientras se desviste. Se quita los zapatos y las medias, la camisa, suspiran cuando su cinturón cae al suelo, pero sus pantalones se quedan. </p><p>Levanta la camisa que Caye usaba del piso y la dobla mientras camina.<br/>
Rodea la cama y se sube, sentándose frente a ellos a su costado, con las piernas dobladas. </p><p>Le pide a Caye que se levante un poco, masajeandole el muslo, y coloca la prenda doblada meticulosamente varias veces debajo de ella, y la sienta de forma en que Val puede sentir el frío de la camisa por sobre sus jeans. Está muy perdido, pero no se está quejando. En cambio nota que ella tiene una vaga idea de la situación, porque sus pecas y manchas en las mejillas están ahora ocultas por un fuerte rubor. </p><p>-"Sigue. Puedes seguir follandote. Como te encontramos. Demuestrame cómo te gusta."</p><p>Se posiciona detrás de ella y agarra con tanta fuerza sus caderas que probablemente haya dejado marcas en ellas. Ruega por eso.</p><p>Val sin aliento mira sobre el hombro de Cayetana y se endereza besando su pecho, sus ojos pasan de posar en su piel, a contemplar los profundos ojos azules de él.</p><p>Polo la empuja contra el, jodiendola. </p><p>Caye da de su parte levantándose y bajando, frotándose duro, estableciendo un ritmo. A pesar de estar vestido y la tela de por medio, puede sentirla caliente. </p><p>Sus manos están en su cintura, pero poco hacen para controlarla, sabiendo que Polo era quién manejaba realmente la situación, y amando entregarse al chico así. </p><p>Aunque sinceramente, si lo hace venir en sus pantalones el día de su cumpleaños,  va a llorar, ruidosamente. </p><p>Polo interrumpe sus pensamientos enredando el cabello de la niña en sus manos. Con su boca en su oído muerde el lóbulo y murmura. Val besa el cuello de Caye, su rostro pegado a él. Así es como escucha lo que le susurra. Sabe que él quiere que lo escuche cuando levanta unas milésimas su tono de voz y sobre ella lo sujeta de la mandíbula. </p><p>Caye entre ellos se aferra al empuje constante de Polo dividiéndose entre el y la necesidad de fundirse ante el toque de Val, suave en comparación.</p><p>Él le pregunta si no le gustaría montar su cara. Lo haría sin pedirlo, promete. Porque le encanta. Polo le cuenta, como si fuera un secreto lo mucho que le gusta sentirla contraerse, lo rico que sabe, como viviría entre sus piernas. </p><p>Si no le gustaría tenerlo a Val dentro. Así como así. Sentirlo duro, observar sus facciones al tomar su polla de a poco, sin prisas. </p><p>De alguna manera se las ingenia para mover una mano entre sus piernas acariciando su clítoris y Caye se retuerce, rogando. </p><p>-"Recuerdas Caye? Lo bien que te jode? Es un buen chico verdad? Un poco malcriado, pero eso es culpa nuestra". Suelta a Val de la mandíbula para trasladar una de las manos de Caye de las sábanas a la maraña de rizos del chico, y otra tomando su lugar, aunque debajo de la mandíbula, en su cuello. </p><p>-"Aprieta lo más fuerte que puedas hasta que te detenga" Val la mira, suplicando sin pronunciar palabra. Ella aprieta.</p><p>Polo agarra violentamente sus muslos desde abajo, rodeandolos. Meneandola de tal manera que puede sentir el miembro duro de su novio debajo, justo donde lo necesita, haciendo fricción. Su ropa interior está mojada y la tela se pega a la camisa. Siente sus muslos ardiendo, el frío de la tela de la prenda al haber estado en las baldosas los calma. Se humedece más al darse cuenta en ese momento de los motivos de Polo al traerla debajo de ella. </p><p>"Más fuerte"- le ordena, y aprieta con todas sus fuerzas sin miedo a hacerle daño, porque confía en que Polo la pararía.<br/>
Las pupilas de Val se dilatan. Es tan ridículo que ese simple gesto la acerque tanto al borde.</p><p>-"Así. Muy bien. Tan obediente. Mira como le gusta. Debe imaginarse dentro de ti así, follandote en el tan bien Caye" Crea un patrón. Levantándola con fuerza para bajar y arrastrarla hacia Valerio.</p><p>"Afloja amor"- le pide a Caye, quien lo hace y acaricia el cuello de su novio quien jadea y respira entrecortado.</p><p>"Bajate los pantalones, rápido. Y los boxers, ella te quiere sentir chorreando, desesperado por sentirla". Ella cree que podría haber venido con esa maldita frase si no la hubiera levantado un poco, esperando a Val. </p><p>Él puede haber roto el cierre de los pantalones con tanta brusquedad. Realmente no le importa. </p><p>-"Mira como te espera Val. Está acabada. Solo necesita sentirte, follarte y está lista. ¿O no cariño?" Tiene que repetirselo, la primera vez no lo escucha. Mueve con tanto énfasis la cabeza que su cuello duele. </p><p>Baja sus boxers para verse totalmente duro. La cabeza de su miembro gotea liquido preseminal,  la necesita tanto que sus bolas duelen. </p><p>-"Ruegale Caye". "Pídele bien".  La chica lo escuchó a la primera esta vez, y no necesitaba repetición.</p><p> -"Val"-rogó. "Por favor, por favor follame. Estoy muy cerca, solo de sentirte dentro…" No pudo terminar la frase porque un espasmo le recorrió la columna. "Val, me haces sentir tan bien siempre, me cojes tan rico, me gusta que lo hagas duro, sentirte en mí días después". </p><p>"¿La escuchas?"- Polo suelta. "¿Escuchas cómo llora por tu polla?. Una chica tan buena para un buen muchacho. Verdad que es bueno Caye, tan educado esperando lo que le corresponde, muy bonito así de rojo". </p><p>La mente de Val se nubla, y lo escucha un poco más lejano. Cierra los ojos ante sus halagos y teme estar delirando porque la siente apretarse en su polla. Abre sus ojos para ver a Polo acomodarla. La punta de su miembro en su entrada. Los tres gimen. </p><p>-"Lo estás haciendo muy bien Caye, tal como lo quería. Estoy muy orgulloso" Caye gime y la nota sollozar, lágrimas en sus ojos que Polo besa. "Un poco más, un último esfuerzo. Dime cuánto lo quieres" </p><p>-"Polo"-pide. "Lo necesito tanto. Que me folles en él, como quieras. Por favor Polo, hago lo que quieras. Déjame moretones en las caderas, cojeme en su polla duro"-soltó con la voz ronca. Sus dedos de los pies se retorcieron al pronunciarlo.</p><p>El la bajó, metiendole la punta y sacándola. Val iba a enloquecer. Su novia lo acompañaba en el sentimiento.</p><p>"No puedo más. Polo no puedo más porfavor"-rogó la chica entrecortadamente. </p><p>"Con todas tus fuerzas una vez más. Yo te paro" A Caye no le costó entender a qué se refería. Estaba esperandolo. Rodeó el cuello de Val y apretó. Pudo sentir su pulso y como se ahogaba. La asustó por un momento pero al mirarlo noto lo mucho que le gustaba. Cerró con más fuerza sus dedos. Los ojos de Val lagrimeaban. </p><p>Polo la bajó en el en ese momento hasta el fondo. </p><p>Caye sintió sus bolas de lo profundo. El no la movió, dejo que se acostumbrara.<br/>
Ella noto sus mejillas humedas y quiso abrir su boca para pedir pero de esta salió un cúmulo de palabras sin sentido. </p><p>Polo le beso la coronilla y calmó sus quejas. Sabiendo lo que quería cuando ni ella lo hacía. La levantó y bajó, follandola lento. Polo tocó con dos dedos su unión  mojándose con la humedad de los dos. Con las dos manos agarró a Caye del pelo,  la acostó bruscamente tirándola hacía el pecho de Val y  follo duro. Caye vino en la primera embestida, sollozando. El la seguía jodiendo, y había aflojado sus dedos en la garganta de su novio, quien temblaba. </p><p>-"Lo vas a hacer venir muy fuerte Caye, míralo"- Y aunque estaba perdida pudo notar lo destrozado que Val estaba. </p><p>-"¿Quieres que venga dentro tuyo, que te llene? Caye murmuró, no tiene idea de qué dijo pero calcula que una especie de sí porque Polo cambio una de sus manos hacía su culo y acentuó sus estocadas. "Puedes moverte". Y ella lo hizo. Acompañándolo, apretó a Val y saltó en el. Con su boca babeando en su pecho sintió su segundo orgasmo formarse. Se sorprendió al venir que no había terminado. Sinceramente no podía más. Polo retomó su antigua posición y tomando de las caderas lo follo a Val por ella. </p><p>Val temblaba y se contorsionaba debajo. "Va a venir Caye, lo estás matando. "-aviso sin dejar de joderla. Y Val le dio la razón sin hablar. Acabó dentro de ella, apretando sus muslos. </p><p>-"Mira bebé, que buen chico cómo te llena" "Tiene un poco más"-aseguró y el chorreo un poco más, casi llorando.</p><p>Caye podía sentirlo en su estómago, entre sus piernas. </p><p>No sabía cuándo Polo se había desnudado ni cómo, pero sin dejar de retenerla por las caderas, abrió con la ayuda de sus rodillas sus piernas y froto entre sus muslos mojados su polla. </p><p>"Que bonita" "Tan bonita así. Te gustaría que te folles también? Los dos juntos?" Y ella vino tan fuerte que a Val le dolió un poco sentirla contraerse así. </p><p>// </p><p>Ninguno entiende exactamente como la comida se mantuvo caliente, aunque pasó  más de seis  horas guardada en el horno.</p><p>Es un alivio de igual manera. Están realmente hambrientos, y no prueban bocado desde el desayuno. </p><p>Al final Polo había acertado con su suposición. Caye había organizado todo en el salón secundario. Ambos sacaron la comida que habían hecho juntos la noche pasada, y que Caye había terminado y calentado.</p><p> Val recogió su teléfono para dar señales de vida. </p><p>No lo había tocado desde ayer, y no había respondido ninguna felicitación. Con lo obsesivo que era con las redes sociales, sus amigos seguramente lo estarían dando por muerto.</p><p>Por su familia no se preocupaba, les había dicho. Ninguno iba a llamarlo. Acertó. A medias. </p><p>Realmente no es como si se hubiera olvidado de Lu. Solo que al no meterla en la misma bolsa que a sus progenitores, y cómo últimamente se llevaban muy bien,  olvidaba que también era su familiar, y uno muy pesado. Al comprobar en su celular y ver seis llamadas perdidas de ella Valerio sintió terror. </p><p>Decidió hacer una llamada rápida antes de hablarle. </p><p>-"Hola, buenas tardes, ¿como va? Si, necesito una docena de Cristantemos…"</p><p>Sus novios lo miraron y estallaron en risas, entendiendo lo que buscaba hacer. Val rodó los ojos ofendido. </p><p>Aún riendo lo dejaron hablando, y llevaron la comida y bebida al salón. </p><p>Caye hizo un trabajo excelente. Se le daba muy bien hacer las cosas bonitas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por guirnaldas doradas y globos metalizados del mismo color. En la principal colgaban globos con el número de su cumpleaños, veintiseis. Y por las cuatro paredes instantáneas de ellos tres juntos y de Val por separado. Reconoció las fotos que ella le tomó en su viaje a Alaska, mientras dormía en el avión. El se veía tan joven. Habían viajado el año pasado, pero dormido así Polo no le calculaba más de veinte. </p><p>Junto a las fotos, por toda la habitación, habían pequeños pajaros que parecían sobrevolar las decoraciones, como si no formaran parte.</p><p>La reciente obsesión de su novio con ellos les estrujaba el corazón. Levantando la cabeza encontró en el techo un pajarito azul brillante, parecía contemplar curioso la celebración.</p><p>Polo lo reconoció al instante. Ambos le habían regalado al chico un libro sobre aves, y Valerio se los enseñó, confesando que era su favorito porque era una mezcla de los dos. </p><p>Blue Jay era un ave inteligente, astuta y artistica. Además de ser realmente ruidosos, atrevidos y cuando lo querían agresivos. Muchos intentan abrir las puertas de sus jaulas en cautiverio. Y libres si se aburren coleccionan cosas brillantes que les llaman la atención como tapitas o papel aluminio hasta que pierden el interes, comentó, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Caye por la referencia. Aunque ella sonrió todo el día. </p><p>Ambos dejaron los platos sobre la mesa y abrieron la comida cerrada con film. Modestia aparte, les había quedado muy bien todo. La comida abundaba a rebasar. Prepararon platos mexicanos como Chile en nogada de entrada, pimiento picante relleno de carne, frutas y nueces y bañado en una salsa de queso, vino y jerez; Pozole, especie de guiso a base de maiz tierno, chile y cerdo; y Tacos al pastor, de camarones y de pollo. Platos chilenos hicieron empanadas de pino, que es carne picada, pero los Mapuches le llamaban "piru" a la mezcla de carne y cebolla del relleno, de ahí la palabra; y pisco, que según Caye era una especie de vino.<br/>
Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo Val entró con el celular en mano. </p><p>Pudieron escuchar la voz de su hermana a través del teléfono. Val los miró pidiendo ayuda. </p><p>Polo negó con la cabeza divertido pero estiró su brazo.</p><p>-"Suficiente Lu, piedad. Prendo la cámara estás en altavoz, los chicos quieren saludarte" Apretó un botón y Lu lo miró con los brazos cruzados. Val le tiró sin cuidado el móvil a Polo y se refugió en los brazos de Caye. </p><p>"Bebé"-murmuro Lu. </p><p>Caye río y sacudió una mano en modo de saludo.<br/>
-"Lu"-dijo Polo. "¿Como estás? ¿Guzmán ya golpeó a alguien en Nueva York? . Ella pareció calmarse ante su intento de broma. Sabía que el no hablaba con Guzmán, y que se había resignado a intentarlo hace dos años. Lo que no sabía es que el no odiaba tanto como hacía parecer sus intentos de hablar con él, y que la mención de su nombre iba acompañada más por tristeza que por enojo. </p><p>-" No todavía, pero está como un perro encerrado sin demostrar su masculinidad tóxica. Temo que enloquezca. O no, reconozco que me divierte verlo intentar comportarse. Extraña la noche de Madrid. Hoy salíamos pero quizás lo lleve al Central Park a alimentar patos, estoy muy tentada" -confeso</p><p>Polo y Caye rieron. A Val no le gustaba Guzmán, pero mientras la hiciera feliz, y el chico lo intentaba, enmendar sus errores con ella. </p><p>-¿Bueno, y me vas a decir de una vez por todas por qué no contestabas?- reclamó Lu acordándose de su enojo. "Muy lindas las flores pero te voy a matar igualmente"-apuntó. </p><p>Val esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la boca. Caye se la tapo de inmediato y Polo río nervioso. </p><p>-"Lu, saludos. Le íbamos a cantar el cumpleaños…"- comenzó Polo</p><p>Ella levantó una ceja confundida, hasta que su cara se iluminó entendiendo. -"Eres un asco cabron, son las seis de la tarde en Londres" "Yo preocupada y tu cogiendo, increíble".</p><p> </p><p>-"En mí defensa- apuntó Val- las primeras horas solo apague el celular porque quería paz, por suerte a nuestro padre le sigo importando una mierda pero ahora es pasivo al respecto". Lu hizo una mueca. </p><p>"Vas a venir con nosotros México para las fiestas verdad? Valerio tienes que visitar a la abuela, sabes que no le queda mucho" El asintió. </p><p>-"Lu, no se si para las fiestas pero nos tomamos el finde semana para ir a Chile, puedo pasar por México el domingo, viajo a Chile mañana."</p><p>Su hermana lo miro sin entender. </p><p>-"¿Mañana? ¿Chile? ¿Por que vas a Chile?- Lu tragó. Valerio le pasó algo a tu madre y no me has dicho y te juro que"-el la cortó en seco y río amargado.</p><p> -"No la veo desde hace más de ocho años Lu, pero nada le pasó. Vamos por mí cumpleaños. Estos dos- miró hacía Caye y Polo que contemplaban la discusión sin intervenir- me tienen una sorpresa". </p><p>Lu cedió. Por un momento no hablo con el. Valerio pensaba que le iba a cortar cuando sacó su computadora y anoto algo en una libreta. </p><p>-"Lu"-se quejó. </p><p>-"Segundos Val, esperate". "Hoy es dieciocho verdad? Viajas a Chile mañana viernes diecinueve y sábado veinte. Domingo veintiuno, México". </p><p>El no entendía por qué le estaba haciendo de planificadora de viajes. Lu noto su confusión, y se apiadó de su hermano. -"Nos vemos el domingo, no le diremos nada a Padre de esto. Puedes pasar una semana con la abuela y yo y Guzmán nos tomamos unas bonitas vacaciones en Cancún"-sentenció. </p><p>A él le gustaba la idea, pero ¿Una semana?, y Polo y Guzmán iban a matarse. </p><p>-"Lu, tenemos que trabajar"-explicó. Ella se rió. </p><p>-"Piénsalo Valerio, organizate y te llamo en veinte minutos" </p><p>Perfecto. Había perdido la cabeza oficialmente. </p><p>-"Lu, yo no organize el viaje, lo hicieron ellos. Y<br/>
Ni Polo ni Caye pueden dejar el trabajo por tanto tiempo"... </p><p>Caye lo cortó, "Val, está bien, lo vamos a arreglar"-tercio besándole una mejilla. </p><p>Lu le saco la lengua. Val el dedo del medio. </p><p>Polo miró a los hermanos decidido. En una parte eran muy parecidos. -"Lu"-llamó. "Hora y media. Te llamamos" </p><p>Ella accedió sorprendente sin queja alguna. </p><p>Al terminar la llamada sus parejas lo dejaron mirando las paredes y hablando solo. Prometieron volver pronto. </p><p>No pasaron quince minutos que ya habían vuelto. Val o agradecia porque aunque lo animaron a hacerlo no iba a comer sin ellos. Y moría de hambre. </p><p>-"Vamos a tener que pagar un extra de equipaje Val"-dijo Caye. </p><p>Polo asintió. "Nunca he ido a México, en esta época hace calor?" </p><p>Val los miró a ambos emocionado. Salto de su silla para darles un abrazo. -"Siempre hace un calor sofocante cariño. Pero ver a Caye en bañador nos va a hacer olvidar de que temperatura hace" Ella no se sonrojó cómo el pensaba que haría. En cambio asintió de acuerdo. </p><p>Esperaba que pasaran una buena semana. </p><p>Añoraba México y a su abuela. Pero Val estaba emocionado por su sorpresa en Chile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La verdad es que nunca había escrito escenas tan explícitas, y no se muy bien como hacerlo. Pero supongo que si en medio de escribir una tienes que parar a tomar un vaso de agua, va bien(? No(? Ok 😅</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>